


Paper Hearts

by sweaterpawslarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: A lot of scribbling, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Fluff, I forgot to include Niall, I'm sorry niall, If You Squint - Freeform, Implied Mpreg, M/M, No Smut, Romance, Scribbles, This is kinda fluff I guess, Ziam is barely in it, i don't know what to tag, larry stylinson - Freeform, only for like two seconds though, that comes later, this is a mess, what even is this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 14:27:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7226122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweaterpawslarry/pseuds/sweaterpawslarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s just always been there; whatever your soul mate writes on any part of their bodies will appear on yours in the exact same place. Some people made it easy on themselves and communicated through there to find each other but where is the fun in that?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paper Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is a mess but it’s my mess so I kind of like it. A soul mate AU based on a tumblr post I had saved in my camera roll (inspiring, I know) and on Tori Kelly's song Paper Hearts.
> 
> Also, these are different stages in Harry and Louis’ lives and they are not in order.
> 
> 08-27-16: This has been edited xD Still, let me know if you see anything.

**Paper Hearts**

It was a well known fact that scribbles appeared on your skin as soon as you were born. This is called the Paper Hearts System (or _Scribbles System_ if you are into slang). If your person was older, then you could probably be born with a small happy face on your hand that one of their friends drew at school, and if they were younger you probably wouldn't get scribbles until he or she was at an age when they could grab a pen or something.

It's just always been there; whatever your soul mate writes on any part of their bodies will appear on yours in the exact same place. Some people made it easy on themselves and communicated through there to find each other but where is the fun in that?  
  


**Remember the way you made me feel**

**Such young love but**

**Something in me knew that it was real**

**Frozen in my head**

Louis' first scribble was a blue hand mark that couldn't have been made by someone older than three. Jay was thrilled to know that her son's soul mate wasn't that older, she didn't expect the scribbles to come so soon though. Louis William Tomlinson was a week old baby from Doncaster with a blue hand mark on his cheek.

A few hours away, in the small town of Cheshire there was a three year old Harry Edward Styles playing with finger paint as he was entering the curious stage and his mother, Anne, thought it'd be useful for him to get his creativity flowing.

"Oh, Harry! Look what you've done to your face; your mate will be having quite a shock won't they?" She exclaimed once she entered the kitchen to check on her youngest son. She had never assumed his soul mate would be a girl, there was no such thing as sexualities, you got whoever it was no matter the gender and so far there were few people who had objected (but that was mostly depending on the other person's personality which they learned to love later on).

Harry just giggled and grabbed some more paint in his chubby fingers before smearing it on his forehead, getting some on his brown hair that had a hint of growing curly in the future. He didn't get what a 'mate' was and he didn't understand why they would be shocked, blue was a pretty colour and it should be everywhere.

OoOo

Five years later and it's Louis' first day of school, he gets there at nine o' clock and sits obediently on his chair. The blue hand mark was removed a few hours later but throughout the years he got to see all the things his mate had learned even if he didn't understand them. He still didn't know about mates, that wasn't something they were taught until they were in years three and four and had a slightly bigger understanding but he sure had fun with every scribble that appeared.

A boy no older than he was sat down beside him, he had black hair and hazel eyes that looked like they shined with the sun. He quickly offered him a smile which the lad returned almost as eagerly.

"'M Lou-eeh" he said pointing a finger to his chest, he then pointed a finger to the other boy's chest and asked, "And you?"

The boy quickly murmured a 'Zayn' and was about to ask for his favourite superhero but the teacher came in and started giving the class. They smiled at each other before looking to the front to pay attention.

A few hours away, Harry sat quietly with his friend Liam beside him listening intently at what the teacher was saying about these people called _mates_. They sounded nice so far, the curly haired boy decided, he thought it was cool the fact that whatever you wrote or drew on yourself would appear on the other person as well; maybe he could talk to his mate.

He had assumed his mate hadn't been born or was too small to write considering he hadn't gotten _scribbles_ –as his teacher called them- in all his eight years. However, in the middle of the explanation the teacher stopped talking and looked at him and Liam and grinned. This got the attention of the whole class who turned to look at them as well. Everyone gasped at what they saw.

"Well, this is splendid. Liam, Harry, it seems that your mates have made an appearance" she said with amusement, smiling at the children's confused faces. She headed over to her desk to retrieve a mirror she kept especially for these occasions and then handed it over to them.

Harry gasped at what he saw. There were red and green dots on his nose and cheeks, what surprised him more was that the dots on his nose suddenly smeared as if the person had wiped his nose. He turned to look at Liam who had blue paint smeared on one cheek and was looking at it in wonder.

"It seems your mates must be very little, about four or five years old" Harry's eyes widened was his mate really a little kid? (He was little himself but he didn't feel like it, he was big and strong) He didn't know how to feel about that, but he also wouldn't have known how to feel if they had been older.

"When will we get to meet them?" Liam asked shyly, making Harry turn to look at him and then at the teacher, interested in the answer.

"Well you are all very young so I would recommend that you try and communicate in year 7 or 8 but it is really up to your parents" she said with a fond expression, remembering when her mate started writing her _good morning_ s and _hope you have a nice day:)_ on her arm when she was twelve years old. Now, they had been married for twenty years with two children and a dog named Pepper.

Harry smiled and made a mental note to ask his mom about it, maybe she would give him advice on how to handle all of this.

OoOo

To say Anne was happy was an understatement, she had been checking her son constantly to see if he showed any signs of a scribble considering Gemma had gotten hers when she was two and a half but after a few years gave up, deciding it would be better to let things happen for themselves. Now though, looking at her son's face full of paint she couldn't help but get all teary eyed because his son had a soul mate that he would find in a few years and fall in love with and marry.

"Mummy, the teacher said they were very little and that's why I have so much paint," he said looking up at her with big green eyes and pouty lips. "But if they are very little, when will I meet him?"

Anne stopped stirring the food she had on the pan and turned to look at her son running a hand through his curly locks, "How do you know it's a boy, honey?"

Harry shrugged and looked at his hands where the paint was slowly disappearing, he just knew somehow and he really wanted to meet his person. He wanted them to play with his toys and maybe paint since it seemed it was something they both liked. "I dunno, I just feel it"

"Well that's great baby," she smiled noticing the paint slowly disappearing from his face and hands. The child was clearly washing up wherever they were and Anne was really thankful for that. "That means you two are very close"

Harry sniffled and looked up at his mum, he couldn't imagine loving anyone more than her but apparently he was going to in the future. "We don't even know each other though, what if he doesn't like me?"

"He will absolutely adore you, but you both need to learn and be patient with each other,"  Anne chuckled and shook her head; if there was something she absolutely didn't regret it was how she raised her kids. They were both sweet and polite with everyone they knew, even if they had different temperaments. "Just because you are mates it doesn't mean you won't have problems, you need to learn how to overcome them"

Harry nodded though he didn't completely understand. He didn't want problems with his person, he just wanted to find them and play all day and watch cartoons and eat cookies. He couldn't ever imagine having a fight with them.  
  


**Pictures I'm living through for now**

**Trying to remember all the good times**

**Our life was cutting through so loud**

**Memories are playing in my dull mind**

He didn't want to think what had happened for things to be like this, although he had a slight idea. It was subtle at first, the 'late night projects' and 'studying at Liam's' and then he just stopped giving excuses and pretended nothing was going on.

They had been living together for two years and not once had Harry been so secretive about something. It had been the middle of February and he was nineteen while Harry had just turned twenty three when they had decided that with Louis entering university (the same as Harry's at that) it would be a waste to be buying train tickets when they could just live together in a small flat that they could call their own. They were now twenty one (turning twenty two in December) and twenty five living in a flat only twenty minutes away from their university.

He thought maybe Harry had more chance of cheating when they lived hours away from each other, not when they shared a bed together and we're raising a cat named Marshmallow (their 'first born' Harry called her, the lying bastard). Lately though, it was Louis who fed and played with her all day pretending he knew where his boyfriend –and soul mate, mind you- was and ignoring the bad feeling in his stomach.

Louis was willing to blame things on himself the first week, it was his finals week and he spent it studying and drinking loads of coffee whilst Harry rubbed his shoulders and kissed his neck to encourage him. He also received small encouraging notes on his wrist right before the exam (no answers though, Harry was against cheating- oh the irony) and yeah, maybe it was his fault for not paying much attention to the older man.

The second week though, Harry was extremely busy with exams having his own finals week. Louis thought he would make him tea and support him the same way he was when studying and it went great except for the fact that Harry was almost never home. He would leave early in the morning before Louis even had the opportunity to wake up and come back at ungodly hours of the night.

He had given pretty good reasons at first, but by the week after that one they barely talked and he wouldn't even let Louis know where he had been. He tried asking but eventually got tired of it when all he got were 'out' and shrugs in response. It was around the same time the scribbles stopped; and everyone knew that the less scribbles created the weaker the bond became.

Louis was heartbroken.

He was willing to wait for Harry to finish exams, even planned a small celebratory dinner that would lead to other stuff they hadn't done in a long time (he had figured out that sexual frustration and heartbreak can go hand in hand sometimes) but it all went to hell the day of his final exam.

He was cooking Harry's favourite meal when he felt something on his arm; he froze immediately and stopped stirring the pasta. Weeks without even a hint of a scribble and now this, he had expected it to feel nice and warm like how he always felt –used to feel- but it felt uncomfortable and foreign as if-

He gasped remembering what he had been taught about scribbles and how if it wasn't your mate doing it you would immediately know. He rolled up his –Harry's- sweater and tears formed in his eyes at what he saw.

xxx-xxxx-xxxx –Megan :)

He leaned on the counter that was behind him, about to slide down and let the tears fall until he heard the door open and close. He heard a faint ' _Lou?'_ before standing upright and letting anger take over. He wasn't going to be disrespected this way.

"Hey babe," Harry came into the kitchen and smiled at an adorable Louis dressed in one of his sweaters –that he drowned in- and a pair of black joggers. He smelled the air knowing he would enjoy whatever it was his mate was cooking, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion though when he heard a sniffle. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah I'm okay," the younger boy said, turning the stove on low and turning to face his boyfriend with a fake smile on his face, the scary one he always wore when Harry forgot to do the laundry. "You're early, why's that?"

Harry gulped and took a shaky breath, he tried to think of something quick but after weeks of giving lame excuses his brain had shut down. "I...uh, finished early," he grimaced when he realized he made it sound like a question and could practically see the smoke coming out of Louis' ears.

The smaller boy barked out a laugh, which sounded fake at the beginning but Harry soon realized it was very real and very scary. He was even clutching his stomach for good measure.

"Of course you did, silly me," he said sweetly once his laughter died down. He then gasped as if realizing something and clapped his hands once, intertwining his fingers. "Would you look at that! I think this is the first real conversation we've had in weeks"

"What? No it's not," Harry disagreed moving over to the other side of the counter where his person was. He tried to grab Louis by the waist but the lad dodged him and clearly didn't do anything to hide it and fuck, Harry never thought he would see the day when his mate would move away from his touch. "L-Lou?"

"It _is_ true, you must be mistaking me by Megan" Louis snapped and turned to look at Harry with angry tears threatening to fall. Harry's breath hitched and he took a step towards him but the boy took a step back. He rolled up his sleeve and showed it to his ma- to Harry. "I'm sure you two have had plenty of conversations for her to give you her number"

Harry looked down at his arm where he now recalled the girl writing her number, he shook his head rapidly and looked at Louis hoping he'd let him explain. "It's not like that Lou! I swear" He lifted his hands slowly, trying to calm his mate down by not doing sudden movements.

"Then what is it like, Harry? Because last time I recall you were incredibly disgusted by people who had feelings for someone other than their mate," Louis scoffed and started throwing his hands everywhere. "You said it was ridiculous that they hadn't even given their mate a chance and were flirting with someone that belonged with someone else!"

"And yet here you are with your mate who's been living with you for _two_ years and with whom you adopted a cat with and you've made love to! Is that not enough?" he yelled. He lifted a finger up when Harry tried to talk and wiped the tears that started falling at some point. "I just want to know when, was it when I was having my exams? D-did I neglect you too much? D-did I take you for granted?"

Harry shook his head ran to the boy, pulling him into his arms and wiping his tears. Louis was full on sobbing by now and it broke his heart. "It's not like that at all Lou," he lifted his mate's chin up to look into his eyes, "if you would just let me explain bab-"

"Explain what?" Louis snapped, pushing at his chest and freeing himself from his mate's hold. "Explain why you've been leaving every day before I wake up? Explain why you come back at ungodly hours of the night? Explain why your excuses went from lame to bullshit?"

"E-explain w-why you've...you've stopped scribbling? We haven't said a full sentence to each other except for when I asked you where you had been until I gave up so _please_ , I-I'm begging you, _explain_ "

Harry's eyes filled with tears once he heard all that, and even more when Louis leaned against the wall covering his face with his hands and crying silently. He shook his head and got out of the daze before taking two long strides to his mate, removing his hands and grabbing his cheeks and placing his lips on his.

Instinctively, Louis arms moved around his neck while Harry wrapped his arms around his waist, pulling him closer and still not feeling close enough. They kissed without tongue or teeth, just lips moving against each other basking in the presence they've missed during their time apart.

Harry pulled away when they were breathing hard through their noses in need of air. He left one last peck on Louis' cheek before turning around and moving towards the kitchen counter and opening up one of the drawers. "Megan is a girl in my photography class who, I just learned today, is a wedding planner as well" he explained.

Louis furrowed his eyebrows cutely and sniffled, wiping his nose with one of his sweater paws. Harry grabbed a piece of paper and a blue pen and wrote down the number that resided in his arm, he then grabbed a towel that was lying there and turned on the water faucet dampening it before wiping the number off his arm, making it disappear from Louis' as well.

"When we got out of class I asked her if she had a card or something I could use to contact her, which she didn't," he explained calmly and was silently thanking whoever is up there for Louis keeping quiet and listening intently. "So she ended up writing her business number on my arm considering we didn't have our notebooks with us"

"B-but why would you need a wedding planner's number?" Louis asked, still confused and slightly impatient. He just wanted to know so he can either say 'I told you so' (which didn't seem like the case so far) or apologize for being an asshole.

Harry chuckled and shook his head; Louis was always the clueless one. He grabbed the pen and took a step closer to his mate whilst still leaving enough space between them. He lifted his left arm and with his right one started scribbling something on his arm, slowly.

"Don't look until I'm finished"

Louis nodded and cleared his throat, looking at him intently while trying not to peek at what he was writing. He fidgeted a bit and played with his right sleeve careful not to make assumptions or over think until Harry was finished and looking at him, giving him a nod.

It was extremely quiet in the flat, Marshmallow probably sleeping somewhere and they should have been used to it considering they hadn't talked in a while but it was a different kind of quiet and Louis' heartbeat was blocking his ears, the fast thumping a sound probably even Harry could hear. He rolled up his right sleeve slowly without looking but staring directly at his mate's green eyes that held signs of mischief and something else: _love_ , adoration maybe.

He brought his arm up to rest on his ribcage and looked down; absolutely not expecting what was there.

_Marry me, Lou._

Simple, concise and it got the point across but no matter how simple it still managed to bring tears to Louis' eyes. He sniffled and read it again and again, hoping it wouldn't suddenly disappear and silently begging for the letters not to rearrange into something else.

"Lou"

Harry's voice broke him out of his thoughts and when he looked up at him he had to look downwards because in the middle of the kitchen, with probably overcooked pasta, Harry Edward Styles was kneeling in front of him with a blue velvet box with a small thin silver ring with a beautiful diamond in it and it was so _simple_ and so _Louis_ that the tears fell and he tried wiping them but he couldn't when more kept coming and he probably looked like a mess but he didn't care because the love of his life who he had just yelled at for like five minutes (and accused of cheating) was _proposing_.

"Lou, since that moment when I first learned what a mate was and you decided to fill me up with red and green painting I knew I wanted to meet you. I remember playing with my toys and imagining my mate was there," Harry chuckled shaking his head at the memory, "I remember the first actual words I wrote to you were a reminder for a homework assignment and when you wrote that simple _hi_ to me I was so embarrassed because out of all the things I could've said to the person I was meant to be with I wrote _oops_ and you were just so cool about it, just like you were when I wanted to get a tattoo even if it was bound to stay on your skin forever as well.

"I remember the first time I hugged you when you bumped into me at the train station and introduced yourself, I was having a really shitty day and up to this day your voice still brightens my day. And maybe we don't need to get married and get a ring, we _are_ soul mates after all but this moment we just had is one of the reasons that I want to," his green eyes filled with tears and he stood up pulling out the ring in the process and grabbed Louis' left hand slipping the ring on slowly, it fitting exactly. "I want you to wear this as a reminder that whenever I'm an asshole and you're feeling sad or neglected you'll know it's temporary and that I'm here for the rest of your life, you can tell me anything and I will go out of my way to change it"

There was still complete silence, except for Louis' sniffles and Harry's shaky breath.

"So, what do you say? Are you willing to have fights like these with me as your husband?"

"Yes, yes! Of course" Louis nodded and kissed him, wrapping his arms around his neck with tears still falling from both of their eyes. He didn't have to think about it twice because this is _Harry_ and he's pretty sure that even if soul mates didn't exist they would still find their way to each other because in the end it always will be _HarryandLouis_.

When they pulled away they were both giggly and teary eyed but it was ok because they had just gotten engaged and there was nothing that could ruin the mood except for-

"What is it baby?" Harry asked tracing the lines that have formed over his person's forehead.

"I-I was such an arse, and you were doing all this all along and I feel so _bad_ " He rambled until Harry was shutting him up with a chaste kiss to his lips. "Hey, it's ok. You had every right to; I didn't handle the situation well while trying to keep it a surprise"

"I just... promise that you'll never do that again," Louis sniffled and wiped his nose with the sweater.

"I promise"

A half  hour later Louis found out that Harry had reservations for his favourite restaurant where all their friends were waiting which was very convenient considering the pasta was ruined.  
  


**I hate this part paper hearts**

**And I'll hold a piece of yours**

**Don't think I would just forget about it**

**Hoping that you won't forget about it**

Harry was stressed. He was alternating between two jobs to be able to buy a flat and pay for other expenses that come with maintaining one. He's twenty one years old and still living with his parents and although his mate was too nice to say anything he was sure that was one of the reasons they hadn't met. How was he supposed to care for someone whilst not having enough to buy a train ticket to visit them?

For the past two weeks he had been juggling work and school while looking for apartments at the same time. Louis had turned eighteen and he figured maybe he could get him to come visit and finally meet in person. He literally didn't know what his mate looked like; he hadn't even heard his voice for fuck's sake.

Unfortunately, Louis was having exams for two weeks and the weekend after that Harry was going on a family trip. Basically, he was going to have to wait until god knows when to see his mate, the fucking love of his life. Whoever created this system must have been using him to have a good laugh.

"Maybe he doesn't want to see me, Li" he said, his body sprawled over his best friend's bed. He was looking up at the ceiling while Liam sat on his desk doing his homework ignoring the fact that Harry was probably -certainly- procrastinating on his. "He must think I'm lame or something"

"He can't possibly think that Harry," Liam chuckled at his friend's stupid insecurities. Of course he didn't have to worry about anything since his mate had already come visit him a few times and he had gotten laid every single one, lucky bastard. "He already told you, he's in exams. It's not that he doesn't want to come, it's that he can't"

Harry rolled his eyes but nodded knowing Liam was right. He exhaled quite loudly making it sound like a groan before sitting up and grabbing his backpack from the side. He might as well do some homework while over thinking.

"You could always go see him, you know," Liam said knowing how this discussion was bound to end but still trying nonetheless. He rolled his eyes when he heard another groan coming from the lad in his bed. "I'm serious, Harry. You can't just expect him to come"

"Oh yeah, look who's talking" Harry grumbled, they've gone through this a thousand times and it always ends up the same. He ended up feeling like a shitty mate and didn't call or text Liam for a couple of days until he came over and apologized and everything was fine until the topic was brought up again. "Zayn has literally come every single time, when have you ever gone over to Donny?"

"I told you, it has always been surprises, Zayn is nice like that" Liam gritted out getting tired of Harry always moving it over to him. "I actually don't blame Louis for not coming considering that shitty attitude of yours, never mind the fact that you won't sacrifice a few pounds to go see him"

Harry clenched his jaw and pulled at his hair. Liam knew it wasn't like that at all but he still chose to make him feel guilty about it. He had a pretty good reason though and he didn't need Liam walking all over it.

"I told you, I have to save money so I can at least rent a flat and so he can come and have a place to stay," He said extra slowly knowing it pissed Liam off. "He has to see that I am a responsible adult capable to care for him"

"Just because he's younger Harry, doesn't mean he's automatically the one being cared for", Liam stated crossing his arms and turning his chair to look at his stubborn best friend. "You could easily end up being the stay at home dad while he goes and works to provide, you cannot just assume this"

Harry nodded, this is something he has always been taught. It didn't matter if you were the bossiest person around, you could easily turn to mush when it came to your mate. So if you act all dominant, you can't assume your mate is going to be submissive, for all you know you would be the one being cared for (nobody complained though). "Yes, but I _am_ older. I still think I need to set an example"

"I get it, completely," Liam said offering a truce with a small smile, and Harry knew he understood. He felt the same way. "But I think it would mean more to him that his mate comes to visit him for the weekend rather than setting an example by renting a flat that he's only going to spend a few hours in"

He was right, the bloody arse was right and Harry hated it with a passion but he couldn't even begin to disagree or try and justify. All he could do was nod and ignore Liam's triumphant smirk by opening his laptop and starting on his pending homework. He needed to finish it if he was going to be spending the weekend in Doncaster.

OoOo

He got to the train station at eight o' clock in the morning since it takes about two hours to get to Doncaster from Cheshire. He figured he'd come early so he would arrive there early and he and Louis could spend more time together. He'd had a pretty shitty day and all he wanted to do was seek comfort in his mate's embrace.

He quickly rushed over to the left side where they were selling the tickets because Harry being Harry obviously left the most important part for the last minute. He sighed and mentally pat himself on the back for getting there early once he saw the line of at least fifteen people, a few with family members.

Unbeknownst to him, a young boy (adult considering he was already eighteen) was getting off the train carrying a small suitcase with enough clothes for four days. He had been planning this trip for a few weeks now and finally convinced his mum to let him come with Zayn on his next trip to Cheshire.

"Louis! I asked you to wait for me" the dark haired boy cried, almost tripping on the step of the wagon. He pushed through a couple of people until he got to his best friend who was looking at everything in awe and a smile came on to his face because that had been his same reaction the first time he visited.

"Are you excited?" he asked him. The boy just nodded dumbly, making him chuckle.

"Of course I am," he responded turning to look at him with his ocean blue eyes, a feature Zayn really admired. "I'm going to meet my soul mate" 

Zayn smiled and nodded before letting him know they had to go over to the left side towards the parking lot so he could call Liam to pick them up.

"Is he hot?" Louis asked the question he had been meaning to for a while ever since Zayn started visiting Liam and realized that his best friend was Louis' mate. He never did ask though, didn't want to sound superficial, he would obviously love his mate whether he was the ugliest thing on earth (he really hoped he wasn't though).

Zayn let out a laugh but nodded anyway, knowing his friend needed the answer as they made their way through the sea of people trying not to drop or bump into anything.

Harry, however, was behind fourteen people, the line slowly advancing. He was losing his patience and was absentmindedly tapping his fingers on his suitcase. It wasn't until a body collided against his that he was broken out of his thoughts. He was about to snap at the person but was interrupted by a voice he recognized.

"Harry?"

He looked up and saw Zayn there and was about to question him about visiting for the second time that week until his gaze moved over to a small hand clutching his shoulder. He followed the arm from where it rested on Zayn all the way to the owner and when he saw his face he let out a gasp.

Now if there was something Harry knew about his mate other than his gender and name was that he had the most beautiful eyes. Zayn had always told him that he should recognize him for them and he even drew them for him once (a drawing that Harry has hanging on his bedroom wall, proudly).

If there's one thing he immediately noticed about this person's face it was the blue eyes. Sudden warmth spread through his body as he took in the rest of the boy's features, sharp jaw and prominent cheekbones and pink thin lips that he couldn't help but want to taste.

There was no question to be answered, no confirmation needed.

Standing in front of him was his mate, his person, the love of his life, the person he was destined to be with, someone who was predetermined to fit him like a puzzle piece, someone who he has been dreaming of meeting since he was eight years old and understood what a soul mate was.

Louis Tomlinson was standing there in all his beautiful delicate glory.

He shook his head and blinked a few times, making sure the boy was still there before standing up and taking the two steps towards him. Zayn smirked and moved aside when he knew Harry had made the connection.  Harry being Harry though, tripped over his own feet and almost falling over if it wasn't for the boy reacting fast enough and steadying him.

"Oops," the man said offering a cheeky smile. He got a shy one in return and it was the most endearing thing he's ever seen he just wanted to wrap him up and shield him from the world.

"Hi," the boy said removing the fringe from his eyes and looking up at him and damn the size difference was noticeable now that they're standing face to face. "I'm Louis and I guess I'm your soul mate"

It was probably a bold move from Harry's part, cradling the boy's face and pressing his lips to his, but he couldn't bring himself to think about it when the way Louis said that was so adorable and all that was on his mind was that he was going to enjoy being with him for the rest of his life.

They kissed slowly, Louis wrapping his arms around his neck and standing on his tippy toes to get closer. He smiled into the kiss when he felt Harry's arms wrap around his waist and it was like they fit perfectly because all he could think about is tucking himself into the man's side and staying there forever.  
  


**Goodbye love you flew right by love**

"Finally home"

Harry chuckled and shook his head whilst mimicking his husband of four years and taking his boots and coat off. "It wasn't _that_ bad"

"Of fucking course it wasn't," Louis exclaimed sarcastically, making his way over to their maroon love seat and sitting down slowly, holding his eight month old belly adorably. "Because doing yoga _outside_ in the middle of winter with your pregnant husband is always a great idea"

"I just thought it would be nice," Harry ran a hand through his shoulder length hair and plopped down beside Louis directing his gaze to the ceiling. They stayed like that for a while, letting out erratic puffs of air and letting their bodies rest from the previous events.

"It _was_ nice" Louis whispered, turning to look at the older man with a small smile admiring the way his face still held a hint of younger Harry despite his almost thirty years of age. There were small crinkles by his eyes that he loved for the sole purpose that they were made from smiling so much, he was sure he had them too considering they made each other very happy.

Harry turned to look at him with squinted eyes, obviously not believing him. He was about to voice his suspicions but was cut off by a pair off lips on his and he obviously kissed back despite his uncertainty because who could deny anything from Louis.

"What was that for?" he asked when they pull away a few seconds later, it wasn't dirty enough to get them horny but passionate enough to make them lose their breaths. "Not that I'm complaining"

"Just a thank you" Louis shrugged, his gaze moving down to his hands rubbing his tummy with a small smile. It wasn't his normal hazy happy smile when he'd laughed too much but Harry still liked it because it meant he was happy and relaxed. "You always do anything you can to make sure I'm healthy and comfortable and happy"

Harry smiled at him and shrugged because he obviously didn't see it. He didn't see how special he was and how special he made Louis feel and once again all his theories were confirmed.

Even if the scribble system didn't exist, even if there were no such thing as soul mates he is a hundred percent sure that they would find their way to each other, no matter their circumstances. He knew that in some alternate universe they would find each other, maybe one where they casually bump into each other outside a coffee shop (like that one movie) or maybe in an even weirder one where they bump into each other in a toilet somewhere with Harry being his clumsy self and Louis being nice and pretending not to notice.

It doesn't matter though, because they're here now with the rest of their lives ahead of them with a baby on the way and yeah, he's very grateful for whoever created the paper hearts system.

 


End file.
